


The Annual Weasley sleepover (and a Potter)

by Wandsparksfly



Series: it's a Weasley thing [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Hogwarts, Implications, Other, Sexual Refrences, sleepover, troublemakers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-16
Updated: 2015-05-26
Packaged: 2018-03-30 21:24:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3952309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wandsparksfly/pseuds/Wandsparksfly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The time rolls around for the Weasley girl's annual sleepover.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Prepared for tonight?" Rose asked, slipping into her normal breakfast seat next to Scorpius, as he kissed her on the cheek.  
"I don't know what you two are planning-" James began to threaten.  
"Get your mind out the gutter James Sirius." Dominique teased him, helping herself to food as she threw herself down next to him.  
"Well when they're discussing their bloody-"  
"Sleepover." Lily said, laughing at her brother. James furrowed his brows.  
"Tonight, it's the annual Weasley girl sleepover. Pay attention Jamie." Roxy ruffled his hair from across the table. James made a noise that somewhat resembled a horse.  
"Guys, lay off him," Molly broke apart from Darcy long enough to advise her cousins, before continuing.  
"Okay, okay. This is too much PDA for this time in the morning." Dominique complained, as Lucy slid in between her sister and her sister's boyfriend. Molly glared at her slightly and wrinkled her nose.  
"What?" Lucy smiled innocently.  
"I'm doing the whole hall a service" She joked.  
"Yeah, yeah well, we should all be getting to class anyway." Molly said, standing up from the table just before all the food vanished, and Rose moaned.  
"I won't have time to get any food before first period!" she complained.  
"Yeah, well maybe if you and Scorpius hadn't been making googly eyes at each other you would've had a chance" Hugo teased, as Rose threw a grape at him. Quickly, the Weasley-Potters cleared out of the hall, rushing off to get to their first period classes.


	2. Chapter 2

Dominique sat reading contently on her bed, some muggle book Rose had been going on about, when Roxy dragged herself into the room, and threw herself onto her bed.  
Dominique glanced up, as Roxy groaned into her pillow, her dark brown ringlets covering her face.  
"what's up?" Dominique chuckled at her cousin, who looked extremely comical. Roxy sat up and flopped her hair out of her face, leaving it looking beautifully messy. Dom would have had to style hers for hours to get it to look that nice.  
"I heard Anna, Fred and James arguing" She pouted as she blew a hair out of her face.  
"And you're pouty because..?"  
"Because they were arguing that James should get out of the dorm tonight so our dear friend and my twin brother could get it on." She dramatically fell back onto the bed.  
"And...?" Dominique laughed.  
"Well-i-He's my brother! My brother and my best friend!" Roxy protested.  
"Are you sure that you're not just mad because they're getting some and you aren't?" Dominique suggested, as Roxy launched a cushion at her, that she dodged easily, laughing. There was a noise outside the door, and a laugh, when Lizzie came charging in backwards, holding someone's hand, who she quickly dropped.  
"Oh, you guys are here!" The was a gasp and a scuffle outside, as the person ran away.  
Roxy and Dom exchanged glances as their dorm-mate headed over to her wardrobe, and picked out some clothes before beginning to get changed.  
"So, who was at the door?" Dominique asked casually, while turning a page in her book.  
Lizzie shrugged.  
"No-one" SHe lied, and Roxy raised her eyebrows.  
"I didn't realise no-one had a hand" Roxy said smirking, and Lizzie didn't answer. "Casual hook-up, soon-to-be boyf? Share the details!" Roxy laughed. "Yeah, there's no shame!" Dom joined in. Lizzie just shook her head, and Dominique settled back into her reading. A while later, after Lizzie had gone off to dinner, Dominique glanced at the time, and grabbed the small bag next to her bed.  
"Come on couz. Sleepover time."


	3. Chapter 3

Lily stepped through the portrait frame, into the heads dorms, to see her female cousins lying all over the place. Rose was curled up in the chair, her red hair tied up in a top knot, laughing to herself, as Dominique and Lucy lay sprawled out on the couch. Roxy was sitting on the floor, leaning against the coffee table, propped up by a cushion, and Molly was leaning against the couch. Lily grinned, and dumped hers stuff in the corner, before kicking off her shoes and going to sit at the base of Rose's chair.  
"Lil! You're here! Now we can eat!" Rose cheered  
"And drink!" Dominique added in, laughing. Though the girls didn't really follow any rules when it came to the sleepover, the one thing Molly insisted on was eating a meal before they began to drink any alcohol.   
"Woo!" Her cousins cheered, as Molly waved her wand, and the food appeared. Unlike the usual Hogwarts feasts, this was a lot more like what they'd eat at a sleepover at home. The house elves - who adored Rose- had agreed to make them pizza, chicken nuggets, chips, mozzarella sticks, and other such comfort foods. They all tucked in.  
"So," Roxy began, munching down onto a bit of pizza.   
"How's loverboy? Enjoying living with him?" They'd all shifted down to the floor to eat, and the question was directed at Molly, who was head-girl. She was currently going out with the head-boy, Darcy Austen.   
"Very." Molly said smiling to herself, and turning slightly red.   
"That's all we get?" Dominique fake pouted.  
"Hey hey hey. If she doesn't want to expand in great detail, we don't have to make her. Just remember we have truth or dare coming up..." Rose smirked.  
"You might want to remember that too Rosie" Lily smiled sweetly at her, with mischief in her eyes.  
"Did you manage to get the stuff sorted Molly?"  
"Yep, prefects are bribed, luckily a lot of the teachers left for the holiday weekend, and we pretty much have the full range of the school" Molly smirked,  
"Yeah, but what about alcohol? Did you manage to sneak much in?"   
"Aha!" Molly jumped to her feet, and ran over to a blank strip of wall. She quietly chanted, and a cupboard appeared. She triumphantly swung it open. In it, was a bottle of firewhiskey, a bottle of beer, and a bottle of vodka.  
"That's all?" Roxy complained.  
"You don't even have alcoholic butterbeer!" Lucy groaned.  
Molly grinned,  
"Alcoholic butterbeer." She commanded, and a bottle appeared. She took it out, and threw it to Lucy.  
"My own invention of course." She grinned, and went back to eating her pizza.  
"Don't drink too much Luce, otherwise you're not going to fare well in truth or dare." Rose smirked, getting up and helping herself.   
"Just remember that I won last year." Lucy raised her eyebrows, and they all continued laughing and eating.


	4. Chapter 4

With the food stuff pushed aside, everyone sat in a circle. The Weasley girl's sleepover had been going on for ten years now, originating with Victoire, the only person who wasn't there. They'd already switched out the head's dorms lights, and now were sitting in the candle light. Molly held her wand, and looked round solemly.  
"As you all know, per tradition, we must all now take a vow, to play. Hands in please." everyone joined hands, placing them in the center.  
"here we sit, hand in hand." Molly tapped everyone's hands.  
"Joined together by a common band" A small silver streak of magic went out, wrapping around their arms, giving them each a wristband.  
"Come together to play truth or dare, to play it well, and to play it fair." There was a small explosion above the girl's heads, and the silver glimmers floated down before disappearing. Victoire had come up with the rhyme when she was ten. Over the years, it'd come to have some magic to it.  
"But, we still do have the slight matter of cheating." Molly raised her eyes at Lily.  
"I was eight!" She protested, shrugging.  
"Yeah, well this year, i have a very weak strain of the truth potion. Brewed it last week." Molly smiled,  
"Are you guys in?" They all nodded, so Molly tipped some into each of their drinks.  
"Well, through tradition, the last winner starts the first round. So, Lucy, First round of truths please." They all turned to face the younger girl, who had a diabolical smile on her face.


	5. Chapter 5

As they all shifted to get comfortable, their circle turned into more of a wonky square. Rose grabbed a book from her bag, and sat it down in the middle of the girl's circle, and Roxy grabbed some popcorn. The book contained all the rules of the game, how the rounds played out, and featured some of the most memorable dares and truths. At the back, there was a list of all the winners.  
Lucy smiled sweetly right the group.  
"Last sexual encounter, where, when and who" Lucy grinned, throwing her dark brown hair over her shoulder.  
"Come on Lil, i was expecting better!" Dominique joked. Lucy'd narrowly beat her for the title last year.   
"It's a classic but a goodie." Lucy smirked.   
"Go on." She commanded.  
"Harry Rostreder. Hufflepuff party, like three weeks ago," Roxy said, shrugging  
"Jonathan Golstone, his dorm, four months ago." Dominique grinned.  
"Uh, Darcy, like three hours ago, here." Molly blushed slightly.  
"Scorp. Corridor outside." Rose grinned widely, taking a swig of her firewhiskey.  
"Jake, the tree down by the lake, at lunch." Lily blushed furiously, a trait that was more commonly associated with Rose.  
"Ronald Toadspawn, Three months ago, outside transfiguration" The game continued on, the girls laughing through most of it.  
Then it got to Lily.  
"Okay, something no-one else in the group knows, if possible, to do with sexual activities." Lily smirked, and glanced over at Rose, who suddenly had a deep interest in her butterbeer bottle.  
"When i was younger in walked in on uncle Neville and aunt Luna." Lucy confessed, covering her face with her hands as they all laughed.  
"I gave Craig Dean oral in the prefects bathroom when i was going out with him" Roxy blurted out.  
"This Truth potion really does work!" Lily joked, as she laughed with her cousins.  
"I was going to hook up with Danton Clark, but he couldn't get it up, so we talked about it and he figured out he was gay" Dominique said.  
"Me and Darcy have had sex on the rug." Molly said, before freezing, as Dom and Lily groaned.  
"We were lying on that!"  
"the food sat on that!" Molly shrugged and smiled a little.  
"Me and Scorpius had sex for the first time in the treehouse at the burrow, during summer." Rose spoke extremely quickly, and had a cushion thrown at her by Dom.  
"I liked it up there!" Lucy jokingly complained.  
"Lily?" They asked, staring at her.  
Lily shrugged.  
"the most i've done is kiss someone, sorry guys." Rose threw a handful of popcorn at Lily, who dodged them, grinning slyly.  
"Okay, time to move on to the next round." Molly smirked.


	6. Chapter 6

"As you all should know, the never-have-i-ever game comes with some rules; non-alcoholic drinks only please, and you can only say things you haven't done. The truth potion's probably worn off by now, and your bottles are enchanted, so there's literally no point in lying. If you get caught cheating, you're out the game. The game ends when someone's bottle is empty." Molly sat the bottle down in the center of the circle, before spinning it, it stopping at Rose.  
"Okay, never have i ever got someone else to do my homework for me." Rose grinned, and Lily, Rox and Dom took a swig of their drinks.  
The bottle span again.  
"Never have i ever seen a family member kiss someone"  
"Never have i ever fallen down the owlery stairs"  
"Never have i ever cheated on a test"  
"Never have i ever been down to the kitchens."  
"Never have i ever had sex." Lily said, and they all stared at her.  
"We're glad to hear that Lil" Dominique joked, before taking a drink from her bottle, as did Rose and Molly. Lily glanced over at Roxy, but she hadn't drunk, and her bottle wasn't glowing.  
"Never have i ever had a sexual dream"  
"never have i ever done drugs." Roxy stated. Much to their surprise, Molly drank.  
"Molly!" Dminique exclaimed. They all stared at her.  
"It's quick-fire questions guys." She reminded them, staring down into her bottle.   
"Never have i ever..." The game continued on, until DOminique announced her bottle was empty, and they moved onto the next round.  
"Can we just have a little peak, to see how everyone's doing?" Lucy pleaded, staring at the book in the center.  
"You know that's not how it works Luce." Rose raised her eyebrows. The winner of truth or dare was determind by the book. It gave them the order, and chose who won. It was somehow enchanted.   
"Moving on guys, time for the first dare round." Molly floated over some shot glasses, full of unknown substances.  
"You ready?"


	7. Chapter 7

Roxy and Lucy groaned.  
"Come on guys, you know it'll be fun." Lily laughed,  
"Yeah, and a way to weed out the weak ones." Dominique grinned, raising her smirking at her cousin who blushed. Last year, Rose had dropped out in the first round (They later found it it was due to her Scorpius secrecy), and Roxy had finished in the first round of dares.  
"Think again this year Dom, i'm going to win." Roxy threw a handful of popcorn at her cousin.  
"Okay guys, chill." Molly grinned at her cousins, before muttering something under her breathe.   
"As you all know, so i'm not really too sure why i'm explaining it, the drinks have all been enchanted to look different, but there's vodka, firewhiskey, apple juice, lemon juice, butterbeer, melted butter, vinegar, truth potion, singing solution, polyjuice potion, pumpkin juice-"  
"yeah yeah Moll, get on with it."  
"Okay well basically we go round in the circle, starting with Lucy, and she challenges someone to drink a drink. Ready?"The girls around her nodded solemnly.   
"Roxy." Lucy smiled sweetly at her older cousin before handing her a glass. She sighed, before gulping it down, and shuddering.  
"Vodka. Why straight Vodka Moll?" The girls laughed.   
"Dom." She handed Dominique a gooey looking liquid, that produced a stench.  
Dominique stared at it cheerfully.  
"Bombs away." she threw it back.  
"butterbeer." she declared cheerfully.  
"Roxy"  
"Roxy"  
"Lily"  
"Rose." Rose stared at the clear liquid in her shot glass, before swallowing it quickly.  
"I don't know" She sung out, and the girls descended into hysterics.  
"I hate uncle George."   
"Lucy"  
"Roxy"  
"Molly"  
"Roxy."  
"Why is it i'm getting so many of these?" Roxy asked, raising her eyebrows.  
"Because, in this round you're the weak link"  
"Yeah, all 'i don't want to eat non-organic, i don't put any toxins in my body apart from alcohol sorta way." Lucy grinned, biting into one of the donuts sitting beside her.  
"Hmphh" Roxy threw the shot back into her mouth and the girls dissolved into giggles. Roxy's dark brown curls receded into her head, turning into shorter light blue hair. Roxy, who was only 5'2 began to grow taller, to over six feet. Her clothes began to burst, as Molly threw a blanket at her. Her brown eyes turned into a greeny-blue colour.  
"Seriously MOLLY!" Roxy protested, covering the blanket up over her.  
"Hey, hey, it was either Teddy, one of the cousins or my boyfriend. And i don't want you guys seeing him like that."  
"Yeah, it would be worse if it was a cousin."   
"And which of us haven't thought of Teddy naked?" Dominique joked, as Lily threw popcorn at her.  
"ME! He's practically my brother!!"  
"Oh please Lily you had a crush on him for two years." Lucy rolled her eyes.  
"Looks like Lucy got the truth potion." Rose laughed, as Molly sorted some clothes for Roxy.  
"Remember, you can get the antidotes for these if you simply drop out." Molly teased Roxy.  
"No." Roxy squealed, in a particullary high pitched voice, very unsuitable to Teddy, as the girls died from laughing.


End file.
